


When I Saw You

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Seungchuchu Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: When I saw you I fell in love,And you smiled because you knew.





	When I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Seungchuchu Week Day 3 - Head and Heart
> 
> Prompt: "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew"
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/161021639199/when-i-saw-you) if you prefer

When I saw you I fell in love,

And you smiled because you knew.

Through sunny days with skies blue,

I fell a little bit more in love with you.

 

Your arms were a warm embrace,

Your smile could light up a room.

And I knew, oh how I knew,

How much I was in love with you.

 

Through winters cold and plane rides long,

Our love prevailed, I thought it strong.

But despite it all, we weren’t meant to be:

I hated the day you said, “it’s not you, it’s me.”

 

When I saw you I fell in love,

And you smiled because you knew.

But you broke my heart clean in two,

And I know now that I’m not in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I can usually be found on [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) screaming about yoi


End file.
